La Gran Venta
by Yakii-586
Summary: Helga y Arnold competiran por ser el mejor vendedor de tortugas de chocolate. — ¿No es ese el traje que usan las exploradoras? —Phoebe hizo la observación, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola, chicos listos!

Una vez más mi cordura se perdió (si es que existe) y ahora tendrán que soportarme.

* * *

Hey Anold! No me pertenece.

**La Gran Venta**

Un ruido fuerte y fugaz nos presenta una bola de beisbol surcando el aire. Hecha de piel con las costuras rojas a punto de deshacerse, sucia, vieja y caprichosa al poseer la firma "_Mickey Kaline_", el famoso jugador de beisbol, escrita en cursiva en un punto de su superficie. La mejor posesión que un niño de diez años pueda tener o simplemente desear. Pero las cosas materiales se olvidan a esa edad y aun más si hablamos de protagonizar el último minuto de un partido, cuando el juego no depende de la mejor pelota o el mejor uniforme sino que lo único que en verdad importa es tener un buen lanzamiento.

Arnold sonreía al mundo, largo y destellante. No pretendía alardear porque no es parte de su personalidad, pero sabía perfectamente que había dado lo mejor de sí y que no era cualquier cosa. Él corría de esquina a esquina mientras era alentado con gritos, silbidos y por uno que otro abucheo. Su logro era captado por el poco público y el resto de los jugadores que expectantes miraban como la bola flotaba tal como vuelan las aves, tan magnifica como si se tratara de un sueño, tan poderosa, tan anhelante e inapetente.

Pero tan rápido pueden cambiar las cosas. Los gritos y silbidos eran sustituidos por unos suspiros, se desdibujaban unas sonrisas y se creaban otras. Arnold intenta aumentar su velocidad en un último esfuerzo mientras se observa la misma bola anterior cediendo ante la fuerza de gravedad. Es tarde, hay otro jugador, es del equipo contrario y es muy ágil. Un par de metros, un brinco, una mano y se acabo.

—Bien. Esto es todo, amigos—informo Helga, deshaciéndose de un guante de beisbol.

— ¡Vaya, Helga! ¡Esa fue una buena atrapada!

—Te lo agradezco, Sid—dice ella, esforzando el tono para parecer sofisticada.

Helga, en su rostro la única sonrisa que se le conoce; la de satisfacción. La que aparece cada vez que triunfa por encima de los demás. Muy habitual. Por otro lado, Arnold, con la cabeza ovalada hacia el suelo y una media sonrisa.

—Lo hiciste bien, viejo—Gerald se acerca y le obsequia un par de palmaditas—, lo hiciste bien.

—Tu amigo el niño pelo tiene razón, Arnoldo—la rubia interviene—. Esta vez estuviste mas cerca que la última ocasión—dijo, extendiendo la pelota de beisbol a su dueño.

—Gracias, Helga— se acerca y recibe la pelota.

—¡Ugh!— retrocede—No te acerques tanto, cabezón—mueve sus manos para alegarlo y trata de retirarse, pero muchos de sus amigos la rodean, están distraídos y no la dejan salir.

— ¡Vaya! Que bonita luce el día de hoy, señorita Lila—aseguro un chico, ruborizándose.

—Gracias, Stinky—responde ella, acercándose al grupo reunido en el campo Gerald.

La joven apenas llegaba para unírseles a la diversión.

—Me parece que tu atuendo ya lo he visto en otras ocasiones—hablo Rhonda, sintiéndose incomoda por no ser ella quien recibiera la atención.

— ¿No es ese el traje que usan las exploradoras? —Phoebe hizo la observación, mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

— ¡Oh, así es, Phoebe! —Dijo, entusiasmada— Recientemente sentí el llamado para unirme a las niñas exploradas y así poder ayudar a mejorar la comunidad en donde vivo.

— ¿Y qué cosa tan maravillosa podrían hacer las niñas exploradoras por el mundo? —Helga lanzo su pregunta con sorna y enfatizando el "tan maravillosa".

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué cosa harían las estúpidas niñas exploradoras por nosotros, además de vender esas exquisitas tortugas de chocolate? —Harold secundo, babeando al ver lo que la niña pecosa llevaba consigo y recordando el sabor a chocolate en su boca.

—Que bueno que las mencionas, Harold—la niña no tomo importancia a las burlas, ni siquiera lo noto—. Gran parte del dinero recaudado por la venta de tortugas de chocolate es distribuido en diferentes instituciones para huérfanos, para el hambriento, los enfermos, los ancianos, las escuelas, etc.

—Eso es muy noble, Lila—sonríe—. Es maravilloso que estés interesada en este tipo de actividades.

—Oh, gracias, Arnold—devuelve la sonrisa.

Helga identifica el intercambio de sonrisas y decide apartarse del grupo. Camina hacia una lavadora que la pandilla usa de butaca y se oculta detrás de ella.

—Lila, la siempre perfecta Lila y Arnold. Ese niño estúpido con cabeza de balón que suele impresionarse con cualquier insignificancia. Cuanto lo odio, odio su estúpida cabeza, su peinado tan ridículo y como olvidarme de la tonta faldita. Lo odio—murmura ella, da un vistazo y continua—, pero también lo amo. ¡Oh Arnorld! _—_Presiona su pecho_— _¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿cuándo será el día en el que pueda ser el centro de toda tu admiración?

—Uhmm…

Pataki aprieta sus puños al igual que sus ojos— ¡Criminal!, deja de respirar sobre mi, torpe—ataca a Brainy con "La Vieja Besty" antes de reincorporarse, sacudiendo su vestido.

— ¡Es hora de irnos, Phebs!

* * *

Helga acompañó a Phoebe hasta su casa. En el camino platicaron sobre algunas tareas para ese fin de semana, el Sr. Simmons seguía siendo su maestro, y dieron su punto de vista a cerca de su compañera pelirroja. Phoebe pidió a Helga que siguiera considerándola como una ayuda, pero que también considerara como primera opción el no meterse en problemas. Helga soltó un gruñido anteponiéndose a un sermón, luego ordenó a la asiática que olvidara el asunto a lo que Phoebe respondió con un clásico "Olvidando". Finalmente la rubia se despidió y camino a su propio hogar.

* * *

—Buen día, señor.

En la mañana del siguiente día, Big Bog Pataki salía de su casa para tomar el periódico cuando fue interceptado por una niña vestida de verde con un carrito rojo lleno de cajas.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? —Bob cuestiono con mal genio.

—Podría ofrecerle unas deliciosas tortugas de chocolate.

—Ya lo estas haciendo, muchachita.

—Son muy sabrosas y su compra además podría beneficiar a muchas personas.

— ¡Que las mantenga el gobierno! —Dijo él, irritado— ¡Me haces perder el tiempo!

Helga bajaba las escaleras cuando escucho y se detuvo a oír el resto de la conversación.

—De acuerdo, Sr. Pataki. Que tenga un hermoso día —sujeto el carrito rojo una vez más— ¿Podría usted saludar a su hija Olga de mi parte?

— Espera, ¿tú eres la mocosa que mi hija Olga tuvo como hermana o algo así?

—Así es señor—confirmo ella—. ¿Podría saludarla de mi parte?

—Por supuesto a Olga le va agradar mucho eso.

—Es usted tan amable —concedió—, estoy segura de ahora saber de que lado Olga saco su gran personalidad.

Bob sonrió, engrandecido— ¡Miriam, la niña que conoce a nuestra Olga esta vendiendo tortugas de chocolate en nuestra puerta! —grito al interior de la casa. Helga cubrió sus oídos.

— ¡Dile que no quiero tortas! —Miriam respondió de forma somnolienta y acercándose.

—No son tortas, son tortugas de chocolate—corrigió con sutileza la joven—. Usted parece ser una mujer a la que le gusta el chocolate.

Helga que seguía en las escaleras golpeo su frente con la mano. "Esto es asqueroso."

—Conoce a nuestra Olga—informo el adulto.

—Oh sí, ya recordé —la mujer acomodo sus lentes.

—Y a Helga también—dijo la pequeña—, creo saber de quienes sacaron su belleza.

—Awww—la rubia con gafas se enterneció y esponjo el cabello—, que linda jovencita, tan encantadora como mi Olga.

—Bien, niña dame ocho cajas—Bob exploró sus bolsillos en busca dinero.

—Oh, muchas gracias—Lila se despidió al finalizar la venta.

Bob y Miriam correspondieron y se metieron de nueva cuenta al interior de la casa.

— ¡Ten! —Él extendió un par de cajas a la rubia que estaba sentada en la escalera—. Se las compre a tu amiga.

* * *

— Lila —pronuncio con desprecio. Pataki había llegado hasta su cuarto — ¿Cómo Bob puede decir que tú y yo somos amigas? —tomo un par de chocolates y los metió a su boca— ¡Por favor! —Exclamo con la boca llena— Esa tonta superficial y yo… ¿Amigas? ¡Ja! ¡Ridículo! ¡Quisiera! — Ella tomo más chocolates — ¡Ni loca! ¡Que asco! —Con boca llena—Mmm…— no se entendió si eran los chocolates o solo una idea— Lila, Lila, Lila —sonrió—. Las cosas no serán tan perfectas como esperas—sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia —. ¡Por Zeus! ¡Que ricas son estas tortugas! —tomo todo un puño y se lo comió.

* * *

.

.

¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco reviews?

Les digo desde ahora, esta historia no tendrá ninguna muerte, nada de homicidios y Lila sobrevivirá. Se los digo para que no se ilusionen pensando en lo contrario xDD

Por otra parte no lo clasifique como romántico sencillamente porque no habrá tanta cursilería. La palabra clave es "tanta". Si hare parejitas ;3 porque aceptémoslo, leemos solo por las parejitas.

Otro punto importante es que es un hecho que los fics pequeños son lo mío porque soy un desastre en los largos. Y solo planeo 3 capítulos más.

Se dieron cuenta que escribí mucho la palabra "porque". Bien, me iré porque (ashh) debo buscar sinónimos xDD

_Saludos y chaito ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hey!, ¿de nuevo aquí?

Gracias por entrar a leer la continuación, espero que te guste :D

* * *

**La Gran Venta**

Era cerca del medio día cuando Arnold recibió dos mensajes a su celular. Esté corrió a las escaleras y las bajo de prisa, casi volaba. Uno de los mensajes recibidos venía de parte de su amigo Lorenzo y el otro venía de parte de su mejor amigo, Gerald. Él estaba tan entusiasmado que no podía esperar más tiempo para reunirse con ellos.

—Buenos días, abuelo—saludo, ansioso —. Iré con Gerald a casa de Lorenzo a jugar con su nuevo videojuego. Hasta luego.

—Buenos días a ti también, chaparrito—respondió, sosteniendo en sus brazos a un gato de color rosado — ¿No piensas comer antes de irte?

De manera inconsciente Arnold hizo una mueca—Lorenzo nos ha invitado a comer.

—Entiendo, pequeño hombre. ¡Solo no olvides nunca…!

—Comer frambuesas—completo la frase. El rubio rodó los ojos, divertido —. De acuerdo—atinó a decir. Ya se iba, pero se detuvo en la puerta, volvió su rostro a el abuelo y lo miró con duda—. ¿Ese gato es color rosado?

—Sí, tu abuela loca ha pintado a todos los gatos.

— Abuelo…

— ¡Es verdad! —Alzó la voz— ¡Kokoshka, trae el resto!

Oscar entró a la escena—Abuelo, ¿por qué tengo que hacer estas cosas? —se quejó, cargando un montón de gatos que le manchaban el traje.

—Porque me debes dinero, holgazán —contestó—. ¡Y no soy tu abuelo!

* * *

Helga se escondía tras un buzón color azul. Había salido de su casa con grandes planes, una gabardina café y un buen sombrero del mismo color.

—Te tengo—dijo feliz al ubicar su objetivo, haciendo uso de unos binoculares. Lila estaba entrando a la carnicería del Sr. Green al otro lado de la calle—. ¿Dime que harás, señorita perfección?—De su bolsillo derecho tomo un frasco de laxante—. _Es ahora o nunca_—pensó mirando el carro rojo lleno de cajas de chocolate y corriendo a través de la calle para llegar a la acera paralela.

Pero al llegar a la banqueta, Helga azotó hasta el mismo suelo. Su cabeza había chocado con lo que había identificado solamente como un bulto azul y suave.

— ¿Qué demonios…?—buscaba su sombrero — ¿Arnold? —su voz se quebró al ver al chico.

— ¿Voz ronca?, es decir, ¿Helga? —dijo, se había puesto tan nervioso que incluso tuvo que ocultar su rostro.

La rubia también desvió la mirada, tomando el sombrero— ¿Hasta cuando tendrás esta maldita costumbre de chocar conmigo, Arnoldo? —Se sintió mejor cuando uso el sobrenombre y continuo mas convincente— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —soltó con mal humor.

Arnold dejo salir de su boca un corto suspiro—No puedes culparme todo el tiempo, Helga, y… —él fijo su vista en un frasco amarillo y leyó la etiqueta— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo. No estaba sorprendido, más bien estaba casi molesto — ¿Para qué es? —Lo sujeto y apunto con este hacia la chica— ¿Qué estas planeado, Helga?

— ¿Yo?—Helga maldijo todo con increíble rapidez y deseo con todas sus fuerzas encontrar en una salida.

— Viejo, ¿qué haces en el suelo? —la salida había llegado.

Arnold escucho y miro por encima de Helga, se sintió muy avergonzado al reconocer a su amigo mientras Helga se esforzaba en ocultar su identidad. Ambos rubios ni siquiera se hubieran percatado que seguían tirados en la zona de peatones si no hubiese sido por la llegada del moreno.

—Nada, Gerald—aclaró sin firmeza, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudar a la niña.

Pataki hizo rebotar la mano del chico con el uso de su fuerza. Arnold solo se quejo y trato de darle la mejor de sus sonrisas a su amigo.

Gerald alzó una ceja, muy confundido— Lo que tú digas, Arnold—respondió, incrédulo. No podía dejar de mirar la extraña figura del sujeto con gabardina y sombrero— ¡Oye, viejo! —Se dirigió a este último, tocando su hombro— ¿Te conozco?

Helga se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió la mano tibia de Gerald sobre su hombro y parte su espalda. La situación se estaba tornando en su contra y ella ya estaba entrando en pánico.

— ¡No lo creo, amigo! —forzó su voz para que pareciera de varón. En otras circunstancias ella se hubiese reído por la falta de creatividad, pero ahora parecía una acción inteligente.

— ¿Eh?

—Con permiso—se levanto ella de un brinco, haciendo retroceder a Gerald y en seguida salió corriendo hacia donde quiera que sus piernas la llevasen. Cualquier lugar excepto ese parecía ser seguro.

—Que sujeto tan extraño, ¿no? —opinó el chico de peinado vertical.

—Ni te imaginas, Gerald—murmuro el rubio mientras veía a la joven alejarse con rapidez.

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Eh?, nada, Gerald—froto su cuello—. Se nos hace tarde—el frasco en su mano lo metió a su bolsillo.

—Tienes razón, Arnie—sonrió.

* * *

Helga ahora estaba oculta en un callejón, ya sin disfraz. Estaba justo detrás de un grupo de cestos de basura color plateado en lo que pretendía esperar paciente a que Lila, su víctima, se distrajera y ella pudiese probar con un nuevo plan.

— ¡Esto apesta!—cubrió su nariz. Lila estaba en la esquina ofreciendo su producto a todo aquel que pasara—. ¡Maldición! Si el tonto de Arnold no hubiese llegado ya estaría libre para otras cosas.

En su propia frustración vio a Harold acercándose. Él traía un gesto tembloroso y retorcía las manos incesantemente. Lo vio acercarse a Lila con cautela y detenerse frente a ella sin decir palabra alguna. Solo tenía en su cara ese triste gesto de antes. Lila respondió también mirándolo mientras, supuso, trataba de analizarlo.

— ¡Oye, Lila! —sus manos que se seguían moviendo fueron acompañadas por el movimiento rítmico de su pie derecho.

—Dime, Harold—respondió Lila.

— ¿Podrías darme una caja de chocolates?

—Por supuesto que sí, Harold—sonrió ella— ¿Tienes cambio?

—Este…— Berman tartamudeó —Sucede que no traigo dinero—mostró sus bolsillos vacíos.

—Harold.

—Es que Lorenzo me dio el dinero y me pidió que saliera a comprar golosinas, pero entonces vi al heladero y me compre un helado tras otro y ahora no tengo nada que llevarles—chilló.

— ¡Oh, Harold! —Exclamo ella—Hiciste muy mal con el dinero de Lorenzo, pero estoy siempre tan segura de que él entenderá y va a perdonarte.

—Entonces, no vas a ayudarme—él limpiaba su nariz con el brazo.

—Harold—pronuncio, dulce—, me encantaría poder ayudarte, tú sabes que sí, pero no puedo darte la mercancía sin que me des el dinero. Eso estaría muy mal.

—Pero…

—Lo siento mucho, Harold.

Al chico le temblaron los labios y los ojos se le volvieron cristalinos. "_Lorenzo jamás volverá a invitarme"_ —pensó. Resignado de no poder lograr que la chica cambiara de opinión, continúo con su caminata, cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies a cada paso y planes de huir de la ciudad comenzaban a cruzar por su cabeza como ya había sido en otras ocasiones.

— ¡Oye, panzón! —hablo Helga. Berman miro a todos lados— ¡Aquí, idiota!

— ¿Qué haces allí? ¡Por fin encontraste tu hogar! —bufó, mirándola entre los desperdicios.

— ¡No es asunto tuyo! Y no, yo solo pasaba a visitar tu familia.

— ¡Oye! —Harold frunció el ceño, notando la ofensa.

— ¡Oye, tranquilo! — se acercó y aprovechó para deslizar uno de sus brazos hasta el segundo hombro del joven, uniéndolos en un medio abrazo—. Yo puedo ayudarte—tentó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que escuche tu conversación con Lila— movió su única ceja.

Harold alzó su gorra y rascó su cabeza— Estoy confundido.

— ¡Digo que te daré el dinero para que compres unos estúpidos chocolates, zopenco! ¡No se puede ser más idiota!

— ¿En serio, Helga? —el rostro del joven se ilumino— ¡Wow! —la termino por abrazar. Helga gruño— ¡Oye!, espera. ¿Qué cosa quieres a cambio, Pataki? —él la soltó y la miro temiendo por la respuesta.

—Nada grave, niño rosa. Pero es verdad, necesito que hagas una cosa muy sencilla para mí.

* * *

Arnold volvía a leer "Game over" en la pantalla gigante de Lorenzo y escuchaba una vez más a su amigo quejándose.

—Arnold, no hemos ganado ni un solo juego desde que llegamos—gruño— ¿Qué nos esta pasando? —murmuro para el rubio. Arnold se encogió de hombros—Pues será mejor que te concentres en lo que hacemos y sino lo mejor es que nos larguemos. Hasta Eugene nos ha ganado, vamos a hacer el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

—Lo siento, Gerald. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Concéntrate.

* * *

—Solo voy y hablo con ella un poco—repitió Harold.

—Así es—sonrió ella, complacida—Eso es todo lo que harás y te daré el dinero por adelantado.

—De acuerdo, Helga—el panzón tomo el dinero y camino de nuevo hacia Lila—Dame una caja.

— ¿Arreglaste las cosas?, ¡que maravilloso!

—Sí, yo lo arregle—forzó una sonrisa—. Como sea, solo dame una caja.

—Claro—Lila tomo la caja y se la entrego a su amigo.

Harold sonrió y pago con el dinero que le habían dado. Luego volvió a sonreír y le pregunto por historia del país. Helga golpeo su rostro al escucharlo, pero luego se alegro cuando Lila no se negó a responder ninguna de sus tontas preguntas. _"Es asquerosamente amable"— _pensó.

— ¡Ahora! —Helga se escabullo hasta el carrito rojo de cuatro llantas y lo empujo calle abajo con unos de sus pies.

Lila grito cuando vio su carrito alejarse a mucha velocidad. Su rostro alegre fue remplazado por angustia. La pequeña niña de trenzas salió corriendo tras su carrito con la esperanza de alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a la avenida principal.

Helga reía a todo pulmón viendo a Lila correr y gritar "_Oh, no", "mi carrito", "por favor ayúdenme"_. Cuando pensó en eso no creyó que fuera tan bueno por el hecho de haber sido algo muy improvisado. Pero ahora que veía los resultados no podía contenerse. _"Oh, estoy segura de que esto es tan maravilloso"_ burló, imitando a la pelirroja.

Harold no entendió nada. Él solo sabia que tenia la caja de chocolates en sus manos, tomo uno cuando creyó a todos distraídos y se alejo al poco rato.

Lila se detuvo al final de la calle, su carrito estaba lejos, pero se había tenido. Se iba a acercar, pero la enseñanza de asomarse antes de cruzar la calle la detuvo, y que bueno, porque de no ser así ella hubiera sido aplastada por un camión que segundos después paso por encima de su carrito hasta dejarlo completamente destruido. El camión se detuvo. A la niña se le escurrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—Cuanto lo siento, pequeña—dijo apenado el conductor, bajando del vehículo.

—Estoy segura de que no lo ha hecho al propósito—sollozo—.Descuide.

—Pues hoy es tu día de suerte—el adulto sonrió, tratando de animar a la niña. Lila miro expectante—Mi camión transporta este tipo de carritos y mucha clase de juguetes. Puedes tomar otro del modelo que gustes.

— ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Por supuesto, nenita. Y ya no te preocupes por los dulces, los pagare todos.

— ¡No! —Helga maldijo, escuchando la platica— ¿Cómo rayos paso esto?

* * *

Gerald Martin Johanssen caminaba por las calles en compañía de su mejor amigo. Había decidido no hablarle, no hablarle para hacerle ver que estaba verdaderamente furioso. Y es que no lo creía, realmente no lo creía; era toda una pesadilla o al menos de eso trataba de convencerse, pero no estaba funcionando. Recordar la lista de puntaciones y ver que estaba en penúltima posición era toda una catástrofe.

— ¡Genial!—de pronto gruño—. Dime que es peor.

—Que Harold haya llegado con solo cuatro tortugas.

—Bien, eso es feo, pero eso era de esperarse.

—No seas dramático.

— ¡No ser dramático!, nuestra reputación a quedado en el suelo, viejo—deslizo su mano hacia apuntando a bajo.

—Gerald, vamos come la mitad de tu tortuga— Arnold trato de animar.

— Eres un chico enfermo, amigo— respondió, cediendo a la invitación del rubio.

* * *

Helga repasaba con furia sus intentos en contra de la pelirroja. Ella había traído un frasco de laxante y este se le había perdido cuando choco con Arnold, eso sin contar lo incomodo que había resultado; ella había sobornado a Harold y habría sido un gran plan de no ser por la responsabilidad que asumió el tipo del camión; ella había sazonado varias tortugas con salsa picante y la pelirroja las había ofrecido a un grupo de raros adolescentes que compran todo sin ruegos ni discursos; ella había soltado abejas y había tenido que correr hasta el lago. En resumen toda su tarde de sábado se resumía a una sola palabra: Fracaso. Pero si hay algo que Helga G. Pataki no considera eso debe ser rendirse. ¡Nah! Solo era cuestión de replantear el plan.

—Quizá…—pensaba en voz alta, escondida detrás unos arbustos— ¿Qué cosa funcionaría? —a su lado una cubeta de pollo frito, soda yahoo y un plátano— ¿Kratos, dime qué hago? —imploró y tomo el plátano para comenzar a comerlo.

— ¿Helga?

La rubia palideció— ¿Arnold?

— ¿Qué haces? —su tono no era el tono amable de siempre.

— ¡No te importa!

—Si lo hace.

— ¡Largo! —Helga apunto a una dirección.

Arnold se decidió a descubrir a la rubia, bajándose a su altura y espiar lo que ella espiaba— ¿Qué haces espiando a Lila?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo!

—Helga…

— ¡Piérdete!

— ¿Para eso querías esto? —Arnold metió su mano a su bolsillo y saco el frasco de laxante— ¿Querías dañar la venta de Lila?, ¿nunca tienes algo bueno que dar?, ¿por qué, Helga? —suspiro, tenia que tranquilizarse— Si hay algo que te molesta, tienes que hablarlo.

Ella gruño y no respondió más. Le dio la espalda y continúo comiendo su fruta.

—Helga… —rodó los ojos y dio un tiempo para la respuesta. La respuesta no llego—Helga, te estoy hablando— se enfado y se acerco a ella—¡Helga! — tomo el plátano de ella y lo tiro lejos—Tenemos que hablar.

Pataki arrugo su frente y frunció sus labios. Tenia tanta cólera y tanto mal humor de todos lo intentos fallidos del día como para soportar al cabeza de balón gritándole. Ahora le enseñaría a respetarla y más que nada le recordaría cual era su lugar en la relación víctima y victimario. En el mes y medio del nuevo curso, ella no lo había molestado con tanta frecuencia como con la que solía hacerlo. Pero si el camarón con pelos lo pedía, ella no se le negaría.

—Tú, cabeza de balón… —amenazó con su puño.

Ella se acercaba y él retrocedía. De pronto un golpe y un grito se escucharon. Helga se distrajo y Arnold busco el origen. Ambos salieron de los arbustos e inspeccionaron la zona y se alarmaron al ver a Lila tirada en el suelo.

* * *

Les recuerdo que Lila no morirá xDD Muchas gracias por leer, por su tan lindos comentarios, sus marcas como favoritos y por seguirme :3 Vengo de carrera… Nos leemos prontito. Chao.


End file.
